


Merienda

by BusyBird



Series: Merienda [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Food Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusyBird/pseuds/BusyBird
Summary: (Here we are, with the edited version of 'Merienda', which is probably going to become a series, ehehe.)"Do you want to try something better?"Luffy frowned and pointing to his manhood, "more delicious than this?"
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Merienda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169963
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Merienda

Katakuri would do everything to protect his family: that was his one and only goal. He’d been raised solely for the purpose to defend his family from everyone.

Although some of his siblings were proven not so different from the bullies who always targeted him during his childhood, Katakuri still wanted to take care of them. After all, there would always be those who would feel disgusted towards his mouth – enemies, family member, or even his own mother. 

For this reason, even after his defeat against Luffy, he always tried to do his best – even at that moment, even when hope had completely disappeared from his sight. Even using Haki, everything Katakuri saw was pitchy black – nothing more, nothing less – just a big, horrible black spot.

In the mansion that once belonged to their mother, the enemies were having their way with him - they touched him; they despised him; they put out cigarettes on him; they caused him wounds that would heal too slowly without the help of his fruit…

How had it started – he had to ask himself every time because he kept forcing himself to forget everything. 

Yet, every time, the betrayal came back to his senses and he felt so stupid, so weak.

So naïve. 

Katakuri had just learned that despite subduing his whole life to the will of his mother for the wellbeing of his so-called family, none of them was any different from a common human being. 

And humans were evil - well, not all of them, but still…

Someone had sold them all to the enemy and yet Mama was not coming back for them. 

Had she forgotten she had a whole family waiting for her? Ah – but maybe, just maybe, a family was not enough, was it? Not for her, at least: their mother was greedy, very much so; she was always looking for that  _ something _ that could satisfy her.

And she failed every time.

Either it was a new food or a new conquest, it would annoy her right after getting her hands on it. Now, something very similar was happening to her bond with her family.

“Let them kill those weaklings,” she had told them during their first call, “if they can’t protect themselves, I have no use for them. I can always find a new.”

“But they got the kids, mama,” Perospero had reminded her through the speaker.

“And so? Unless they can help me killing Mugiwara, I don’t care.”

_ And so _ , Katakuri whispered, keeping one of the youngest brothers close to him, keeping him warm as he tried to lull to sleep another one. 

“And so,” he murmured, gazing at the door of the room he was trapped in. It would be easy to break free, selling himself to the enemy and just --- flee, abandoning the kids that were still with him.

It would be easy.

It’d be very, very easy, except that now that everything was lost, he and those who were strong enough should try their best to protect those who could not: those who were now exhausted and could no longer fight; who was too weak to resist; who was hopeless and scared.

Katakuri chewed at his bottom lip, hitting the wall behind him with the back of his head: he could do it, he told himself, breathing in and out, slowly – it came with the job, he reminded himself, as the older brother he was, the younger ones were his responsibility.

That same night, using one of the hidden mirrors, Brulee arrived and took the kids with her. 

Of course, he thought, he could just hop in the reflection and leave, but he knew, he knew that there were more of his siblings hidden in the mansion, getting h abused and wounded.

He couldn’t leave, and Brulee knew.

He must stay and carry the weight of the consequences – his punishment for letting the kid go didn’t last long and, after finding the mirror in the room, on the floor, under the furniture, everything became worse,

But Katakuri wouldn’t flinch.

He must resist.

He must…

For his family.

However, after weeks of agony, Katakuri himself had come to feel his will wavering and he could not take it anymore. His body was exhausted, and those damned sea-stone handcuffs made it impossible for him to recover properly. 

But as long as the others were alive, he and Perospero had an obligation to do everything they could, to the very end. He was sure he could hear his older brother screaming at night, but he forced himself not to think about it (and failed).

Every day, Katakuri wondered if the others were okay…

“Yes, of course, yes,” was the usual answer that he said out loud to sedate his wandering mind. Luckily, Brulee was still hiding with the younger ones and every now and then, Katakuri could glimpse the reflection of his sister. 

Yes, that same mirror they had used to save the two kids the previous week: it was now hanging on the wall in front of him.

Every now and then, even when their captors tortured him - Katakuri saw his little sister with her hands resting against her mouth to avoid screaming. Then, she disappeared because of the other brothers who tried to pull her away from there. 

Ah, fucking assholes: why keep a mirror in that room? Weren’t they afraid of Katakuri using it to leave? No, of course not: they knew he’d never leave, not without knowing that his family was safe and sound.

Unfortunately, many of them were still missing, and if Katakuri left, nobody knew what they’d have done to the others.

Unlike Big Mom, Katakuri cared.

Why let his family see what horrible fate he was going against?

To humiliate him, of course. 

However, Charlotte Katakuri laughed when he was alone - when he was granted the privilege of darkness and silence: he, one of the more powerful of his family, reduced to a slave, to a mere rag doll. 

Ah, the irony - he didn't know why he found it so hilarious. Maybe he was just going crazy. 

By now, he had created a mantra, that he repeated like a broken record that never stops going to reread the same track all over again: if the others were safe, everything would be an easy task. Even the impossible - Although he was probably just flying too high with his imagination ... 

But then, one night, while new men were asking him questions about how and by whom he could inherit such a monstrous mouth, mocking him, Katakuri heard her. He perfectly heard his sister's voice, “ Mugiwara! In this mirror! " 

Mugiwara?

Was that what she had just said?

No! 

It could not be! 

His ears must be deceiving him - why would the Pirate King be there to save them? 

What now would be an ally, had once been their enemy - why would that same enemy agree to participate in a war that had nothing to do with him?

Nothing made sense ... It was useless to hope ... only a miracle could save them all and Katakuri had never been a man of faith - he always left it to people who could not fight and to those who were unable to cope with adversity. 

But at that moment, wasn't he the one unable to fight? 

Yet, shortly thereafter, the screams, explosions, and gunshots began. 

Despite Katakuri had not prayed, even in the depths of his heart, Brulee had decided to act. She had taken the younger ones and sent them out to find the only person who would ever agree to save them. 

Brulee had grown tired of waiting, so, she went out of his way to find the only young man with a good heart capable of going beyond past adversities. 

The only person who had seen an honorable rival in Katakuri, someone he would have liked to meet again. 

Then, a cry, a battle cry of a voice that Katakuri had never forgotten. 

He recognized that voice perfectly, albeit distorted by anger and by an uncontrolled fury that echoed through the Conqueror Haki. 

Afterward, the mirror in the room distorted, showing in the reflection that tiny shape, a red spot with a yellow glow - a boy dressed in red and a straw hat on his head. 

It might be because of weakness, it might be because for a moment Katakuri really believed that it was not the fruit of his imagination, but he too let himself be knocked down by the Haki. 

He was tired, too, but he knew that if Mugiwara was there, everyone would be safe - he could rest and only hope that everything was fine. 

Who knew where he would be after waking up again...

So, he allowed himself to rest…

*

When Katakuri woke up, he was still in that mansion they had all defended for years, and for a moment he snorted - it had been a stupid trick played by his tired mind. 

Obviously, why would Mugiwara be there? 

However, observing better the room where he was, he saw pink drapes e big furniture. He began to hold his breath: he was in the room that had once belonged to his mother. 

It looked like someone had cleaned it; all around, he could sense the smell of freshly baked pastries; biscuits, tarts, cakes, and creams - it was all around him, on various tables that surrounded the immense mattress on which he was lying. 

It had to be a dream, there was no explanation ... 

Though, immediately after, he noticed the bedroom door opening slowly, slowly, with a slight crunch - a hand, much more petite than that of Katakuri’s, leaned toward the inside of the room until it reached for one the many desserts. What it grabbed was a braid of sweet bread with melted sugar on top. 

Maybe, Katakuri thought, it wasn't a dream, and, unconsciously, he smiled. 

"I think those sweets are for me," he said, his voice still hoarse and tired that made each word extremely slow and flat.

Understanding that he got caught, the hand stopped and a round, plump face peeked through the door, with a scar on his cheek and rebellious black hair kept at bay by a straw hat. The newcomer immediately withdrew his hand, forcing his arm back to normal size with a loud whiplash. 

For a while, Luffy stared at him blinking several times, doing nothing else. 

Katakuri wasn't sure if Mugiwara was studying him with such caution because he had caught him taking his food or if, instead, he was ascertaining his condition. He could have used Haki to find out what the other would do immediately afterward, but Katakuri still felt deeply tired and aching. 

He felt as if his mind would crumble if he started using Haki so soon…

"Is everyone safe?" Instead, he asked, which Luffy conceived as an invitation to enter the room and take the cake he had spotted before. 

"They're fine," he finally conceded, sitting at the edge of the bed, near Katakuri's tattooed shoulder. There was far too much peace to be sharing the same space with Monkey D. Luffy - it wasn't from the Pirate King to be so quiet and cautious, not with people of Katakuri's caliber, at least. 

"Some are injured, but Chopper says they'll recover soon. Others, "he took a long breath, then took a bite of the cake, getting his lips dirty with sugar," others will need time."

Katakuri smiled satisfied - everything had gone well. 

Everything would get better. But something was still wrong. 

There was silence again and Katakuri stayed still there, watching the young King quietly eating his cake. He watched the way his teeth sank into the loaf; the sugar that stuck to the mouth; cheeks that moved during chewing; and then the eyes, that look full of irritation. 

Katakuri sighed, "If you have something to say, do it," because it was enough for him now to know that his brothers were well, some more, some less. As long as he didn't have to resort to force, Luffy would be manageable. 

Luffy shrugged, “you got wrinkles.”

Katakuri frowned, “of course I do, I’m old---wait,” he snorted, “are you trying to deceive me?”

The younger one sank his teeth back into the cake, tearing away a generous bite, with ferocity, "you can understand it, can't you?" 

“I'm too tired to play fortune teller with you," Katakuri was certain that old age would be exactly like that - full of pain, perpetually hungry, and with the younger ones who would always demand 100 percent from him in any situation. 

Not that he was that old - he was 48 years old and could still be said to be strong and full of energy, but at that moment, he felt extremely weak. He could have melted into a shapeless mass of mochi at any moment ... 

When Luffy didn't answer but just chewed loudly, Katakuri sighed, "give me something. I'm hungry." 

Suddenly, Mugiwara turned to him, pouting, then, faced again the trench of sweets that surrounded them. After a moment of meditation, he returned to observe Katakuri.

"I must first check your wounds," In response, Katakuri’s scowl deepened, tensing under the warm, comfortable duvet that covered every new wound, "why?" 

Luffy shrugged, "Chopper's order. And the long-tongue guy said you'd never let anyone get close to you like that." 

Indeed, Katakuri would never have allowed his family to examine all the gashes on him. In addition, he had wounds in places that he never thought he could make accessible to others, such as burns in the inner thigh and scratches near the groin. In fact, he could perfectly feel the cuts on his lower abdomen, which, albeit very slowly, were trying to recompose themselves now that he could become a mochi again. 

He wouldn't show them to his family, let alone Monkey D. Luffy. However, it was also true that the Mugiwara doctor had probably already checked him ... 

"C'mon! Take off your clothes! So we can eat! " 

And for a moment, Katakuri thought he hadn't heard right, "what now?" 

"Sure!" Luffy yelled, before filling his mouth with a handful of freshly caught cookies, "also! Chopper said to ask if they forced you to have sex with someone." 

Se --- but he could not even repeat those words in his mind that Katakuri had to sigh, again, before sitting up with a phew, "do you think someone can put up with my size safely?" 

Meanwhile, Luffy continued to chew, putting his hands on the bigger harms of the other, as if studying him: even by sitting, Katakuri was still extremely powerful. He observed the torso covered with a skimpy black shirt and bandages, the size of the muscles, and then widened his eyes, aiming at the lower abdomen. 

Probably, he had just realized what Katakuri was referring to.

"So," continued the boy, "you can have sex only with huge people like you?" 

Katakuri sniffled, "give me one of those sweets, and I'll answer you," he might as well take advantage of that moment of curiosity and turn the speech away from his wounds. After all, he had no intention of lowering his trousers before the young captain. 

However, the young man did not seem to have forgotten about it and shook his head in dissent, "first undress, then eat." 

Katakuri could not understand if Luffy was really so interested in checking his wounds or if, instead, he simply wanted to start eating with him. In the end, he opted for the last option: even Katakuri would have behaved like this, trying to speed things up in any way in order to quickly satisfy his hunger. 

"Mugiwara," he then began, with a sigh, surrendering and pulling off the shirt that barely fit him, "would you show such stupid wounds to an enemy so easily?" 

"Stupids?" Luffy repeated, then grabbed his red coat with both hands, pulling it off as if nothing had happened. The X-shaped scar marked the boy's slightly tanned skin with that pale red, and for a moment, Katakuri wondered if Luffy could still feel pain given the size. 

Now, he wanted to ask him if it was true that the scars burned when it was about to rain; he wanted to ask him if it still hurt him today. 

But he did not - he didn't understand why Luffy was showing him that memory of a two-year-old battle. 

The captain pointed to the scar, "this scar is stupid. Your wounds are not, ”and then as if nothing had happened, he reached out to grab a giant fruit muffin and gave it to Katakuti. The latter accepted it willingly, opened his jaw wide, and wrapping it with his tongue he took it against the palate and chewed. 

He didn't feel uncomfortable with him around - he knew he would never laugh at him as others had done. 

"Why do you think it's stupid?" He asked curiously, looking sideways at the way so similar to his with which Luffy filled his mouth with a tart. So apparently normal, yet so much like him, Katakuri thought. Meanwhile, Luffy approached him and placed a hand against his chest, on the bandages, checking for his reaction, "because my brother was already dead. Your siblings are still alive. " 

Katakuri said nothing - there was no need for a forecast to see the meaning of that sentence. He decided to stay silent, letting himself be touched by that hand that, although invasive, was pleasant - in addition, he began to clearly feel his own flesh made of mochi that tried to heal the wounds. Somewhere it would certainly create a scar, but it was always better than nothing. 

Speaking of scars: observing Luffy, he noticed that there were many other scars on the young man's body, less serious than the predominant one on the chest - feeling a strange sense of pride and possessiveness, Katakuri wondered which of those had been caused by their fight.

Maybe, just that of pale pink on the left side? 

Who knew... 

He tried to stretch past Luffy, still intent on evaluating the situation of his bust, but as he was about to reach a barely spotted donut, Luffy took a bite on his arm. 

It didn't hurt, but he felt perfectly the canines and the incisors sink for a few centimeters into his skin made of mochi - he also felt the grains of sugar that had stuck to the boy's lips. It had been a strangely pleasant feeling, which led him to be shaken by cold shivers.

He told himself, that it was merely due to the previous weeks of pain if his body reacted like that. After days of torture, even an accidental touch would have been pleasant. 

"You can't take another one," Luffy began, licking his lips as soon as he parted from him as if he liked the sweetish taste.

Katakuri shallowed.

"I have to check your back and legs!" 

The man grumbled, moving forward enough to put the younger one between his back and the back of the bed - as a reward, Luffy gave him a loaf of sweet bread, to which Katakuri snorted, "I wanted the donut." 

"Later," replied Luffy, moving his hands between the shoulder blades and tracing a path from the base of the neck to the end where it began to be visible the elastic of Katakuri’s underwear. Meanwhile, he muttered something.

"What's up?" Katakuri asked chewing. 

“Are you really that huge even down there? " At which, Katakuri loudly swallowed words that had almost come spontaneously - he wanted to tell him that he could find out just at that moment, but it would have been too vulgar. 

Mugiwara was just naively curious, "I'm proportionate." 

When Luffy finally took off from his shoulders, Katakuri made himself comfortable with an 'ouf' and, in the meantime, the young man passed him a brioche. Once again, a dessert very different from the much-hoped donut that was tempting him from a few meters away. 

Though, Only when he noticed that Luffy was about to take the blanket off him did Katakuri realize that he really expected him to strip naked in front of him to proceed with the inspection. 

"Come on, this too," Luffy ordered, tugging at his pants with one hand while the other filled his mouth with cookies, munching them loudly. If he didn’t take off his pants, Mugiwara would certainly have done everything to force him to do so, and although Katakuri would not have been against a new head-to-head with him, at that moment he just wanted to get spoiled.

Looking at the young man's coat, still abandoned on the ground, the man had an idea. " Only if you show me if you have injuries too, " it might seem like a veiled invitation to undress, and maybe it was, but Katakuri didn't want to be the only one to show himself naked. 

Plus, he was curious - how many other enemies had been able to wound Luffy for life with their attacks? 

Strangely, the mere thought put him in a bad mood - something inside him wanted to claim his supremacy as the only enemy to be able to really trouble the now known Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. 

Of course, Katakuri was aware that Luffy had also had to suffer numerous injuries before becoming the strong and feared young man that was that day, but ... but in his heart, Katakuri hoped to have been the only true and great enemy. 

Quite unlikely, considering that the Yonko themselves had been among Luffy's enemies. 

Suddenly, his flow of thoughts was interrupted by a slight chuckle that led him to focus on the intruder: Luffy started to unfasten the sash, letting it fall to the ground; unbuttoned his pants and, sitting on the mattress, kicked it away frantically. 

Now that he was wearing only a miserable red boxer brief, he reached out to a donut, one of the smaller ones, and put it in his mouth. After that, licking his fingers to remove all traces of frosting, he grabbed one leg and showed him one of his scars, the only one clearly visible. "I don't even remember when I got them," he said carelessly, "Chopper says I'm lucky to have so few." 

Without asking for permission, Katakuri took that slender leg with a single hand, observing even the smallest of scars, "some are from when I was little," Luffy explained, reaching out to take another small donut. 

The older one nodded in acknowledgment, identifying those old wounds that were now almost invisible on that complexion always kissed by the sun. Then, from a certain point on, the skin became lighter, as it was always hidden by trousers and there it was much more difficult to identify the traces of past adversities.

At that moment, crumbs and the cream of the donut that Luffy was swallowing ended up between his legs, right on the boxers - Katakuri felt the temptation to lean forward to reach it with his tongue and remove that sugary disaster. But he held back and chased the unusual thought away. 

Why would he ...? It was true, Luffy never seemed to be horrified at the sight of his mouth but being actually touched by it was something else than just observing it. 

And, honestly, Katakuri really didn't want him to run away ...

Katakuri let him go, disposing of his pants, in the same way, and already anticipating the moment when he’d be able to devour the giant donut a few meters from him. He stayed still with only his underwear on.

He deserved it, didn't he? 

Of course yes! But it was enough to see Luffy get on all fours between his legs to make him take into account his strange desire again: Katakuri felt the need to mark Luffy with his own teeth, leaving signs of his passage in plain sight. He wanted to savor him, make him his own, and hear him scream his name. 

He was also anxious to find out how Luffy would react to such a thing, but if he loved the food at least as much as Katakuri, he was sure that they could invent many interesting things to do together. 

Again, Katakuri frowned – what was he thinking...?

Luffy resumed his careful analysis, caressing every single cut and burn, going deeper and deeper, up to the groin, where he could notice the wounds made right near Katakuri's genitals. 

Only then, both began to realize the semi-erection of the older man - the latter looked a little embarrassed, but ignored it and, indeed, decided to take his coveted donut. 

Luffy, on the other hand, almost made him choke, "wow, it's true, you're huge!" 

In response, Katakuri's erection twitched, further stretching the boxers and creating a small spot there on the tip. The man tried not to think about it, chewing his favorite dessert very loudly - was he really excited as a teenager just for imagining what he could do with Luffy? 

Trying to relax, he blamed the tiredness - back from weeks of torture and ... But Luffy decided he wanted to investigate and, placing a hand on one, massive thigh, he approached further, poking his dick with a finger, "is this also mochi-flavored?" 

Katakuri looked at him for a moment, trying to understand whether the boy was really just curious or if, instead, he was guided by ulterior motives, "do you really want to find it out?" 

At first, Luffy raised his head to look at him, but later, he grabbed the boxer elastic and asked, "can I taste it?" 

Katakuri blacked out. 

Taste - what? Was he talking about his dick as if it was food, or was it the so-called dirty talking?

“It looks delicious!”

Well --- if he said stuff like that, food or not, those words went directly to Katakuri’s groin.

Eventually, Katakuri gave his consent with a nod; this was the first time someone was offering to lay hands on him with the sole intent to procure him pleasure. Sure, he doubted that Luffy could know what would come from what he was going to do, but he decided to let him try it anyway. 

It was a situation where they both won, wasn't it? Luffy would find out if that part of his body also tasted of mochi; Katakuri would bask at that moment made of donut and lust. 

He deserved it, didn't he? 

In an instant, he felt his erection being freed from the underwear trap, standing proud in front of Luffy's wide and curious eyes, "you're huge!" 

And once again, his rod proudly responded to the compliment, secreting liquid pearls. Against all expectations, Luffy stuck out his tongue and picked up every single drop with the tip, lightly brushing against Katakuri's tight skin, as if he wanted to reassure him.

The latter inhaled air, bulging his chest overwhelmingly with satisfaction, and then released everything with a groan of appreciation when Luffy's soft lips rested on the tip. 

"Do you like it?" The question came up with a guttural roar due to the excitement of the moment, and Katakuri was satisfied when Luffy nodded without letting go. 

The young man began to move his tongue around the large tip, savoring every inch of skin - in that moment of dedication, Luffy raised his eyes to observe Katakuri. The moment the boy started to go deeper with his mouth, Katakuri began to feel his mouth widen proportionally to his size - for a split second, the man worried that he was getting hurt, but then he remembered a peculiarity of the Pirate King and, immediately, his mind was clouded by dirty thoughts.

Luffy was made of rubber: it was perfect for a man of his size! 

Everything would be possible between them!

Everything!

Which only excited him more, making his dick twitch against the boy’s palate. Meanwhile, Luffy continued to pet him with light strokes of his tongue, moving up and down with his head whenever he felt Katakuri quiver and swear. Under his hands, the older man's thigh muscles contracted because of the spasms, which spurred Luffy to increase the rhythm of his movements. 

He didn't miss a single point in his meticulous inspection: Katakuri was sweet and even his manhood tasted like a freshly prepared mochi. Maybe that was why Luffy decided to go deeper, earning a broken grunt from above. He had no trouble pushing that magnificent erection deeper and deeper. When he came back up, again encircling the wet tip with his lips, Luffy murmured his appreciation. 

Each new lunge sent Katakuri into ecstasy - he just couldn't concentrate on the food around them, with Luffy lying between his legs - but he had to stop him! 

He knew he was already very close to orgasm and didn't want this to end so early. So, yet unwillingly, he forced Luffy to get away, which did not appeal to the younger one either, considering the immediate pout.

"Do you want to try something better?"

Luffy frowned and pointing to his manhood, "more delicious than this?"

When Katakuri nodded, the younger one leaned in further, climbing his chest until he found himself with his slender legs around his waist. Then, Luffy placed his hands on his shoulders.

"What do I do?" 

Katakuri smiled, and wiped the mochi residue from his mouth with his thumb, "have you ever had mochi with chocolate?" 

Despite the expectations of his brothers, Katakuri hadn't had many partners to practice with. In truth, the number was reduced to those few who had not been intimidated by the size and who let him keep his scarf. However, these had never allowed him to try out any of his fantasies - with Luffy, he had the impression that it would be different. 

At that question, Luffy widened his eyes, wondering how this could affect what they were doing. Though, When a sly smile painted itself on his face, Katakuri did not need anything else: with one hand he held Luffy against him, with the other he grabbed a giant brioche, entirely covered in chocolate. 

Putting it above their heads, he and Luffy opened it with a bite, letting a cascade of cream started to fall between them. 

It started covering part of Katakuri's chest, falling on the other's shoulders - it didn't take more time for Luffy's mouth to pounce on him promptly. He had to clean up that mess and he also knew how. Humming, he slid his tongue all over the broad chest, paying attention to lick him clean.

While holding on to Katakuri to be able to enjoy that unexpected dessert, one hand of Katakuri slid towards the back of the other, forcing him to arch his slender body as he wandered down his spine to remove his underwear. Luffy helped him willingly, giving him all the access he needed by spreading his legs.

Meanwhile, Katakuri kept his gaze on Luffy - Chest, abdomen - his mouth moved where the chocolate had gone, licking every single drop. On his way, Luffy even ventured a few small bites, where there were no injuries, which made Katakuri shiver, making his lower belly warm up.

Between a loud groan and a low “good boy”, the man began to pinch Luffy's ass, until he got the impulse to slap it. In response, the boy jumped and tightened his grip on Katakuri, cursing against his skin and starting to move his butt against the other's broad palm. 

"Wait for me to recover," Katakuri murmured with a grin, grabbing his buttock and squeezing it tightly, "and you will no longer be able to leave the island with your own legs." 

At that phrase, Luffy moaned caressingly against his breastplate, abandoning his dessert made of chocolate and mochi to go up to Katakuri’s neck, licking and biting even where there was no trace of chocolate anymore.

Between a kiss and a bite, Luffy praised him, “you’re so big and cool,” he murmured, “so tasty,” and squeezed Katakuri’s biceps, “so strong.”

At that, Katakuri slapped him again, palm open against his ass, “don’t tempt me,” and moved his finger on his tight entrance, circling the ring of muscles. Trying to insinuate the tip of his finger into it, at first, he earned a whimper from Luffy, who squeezed him harder, fingernails digging in.

“Relax - you’re made of rubber, remember?”

Luffy nodded and hugged him, “it’s been a while…”

For a moment, Katakuri froze - what - what did it mean…?

Was he someone else already? 

“Are you cheating on someone right now?”

Quickly, too quickly, Luffy shook his head, “of course not!”

Sighing, Katakuri snorted, “then, what did you mean with it?” And pushed his finger further, making the boy squirm.

“I --- had a partner.”

He had - not “he has” ---

Katakuri relaxed, pushing in more and when he felt Luffy’s skin widen without problems at the intrusion, he tried to go deeper, reaching the most sensitive spot and bent his finger against it. At this, Luffy stifled a surprised cry by biting Katakuri’s neck, repeatedly licking that spot as his arm stretched out to hug Katakuri. 

“Please --” he moaned.

“Is the king pleading me?” Katakuri coed.

Without answering, Luffy nodded, pushing his hips down, “please…”

“Greedy,” Katakuri murmured, and a second finger creeps inside him, and, perhaps in the heat of the moment, Luffy let go of his neck to pounce on Katakuri's mouth, leaving the aforementioned man to contemplate the action.

Luffy was kissing him.

He was kissing that monstrosity.

He was kissing him on his lips, biting and looking for a way to make him open his mouth. But Katakuri’s mind was blank, and it took him a moment to, finally, part his lips to reciprocate him ... 

Despite everyone's expectations, Katakuri had never kissed anyone - how could he have with that gash in his face? Still, Luffy wasn't paying attention to the thing he called his mouth: he threw himself on him without being disgusted. Furthermore, after getting a taste of it, Luffy moved to place small kisses along that scar that went from side to side- Then, he came back to where he had started and kissed him again.

Luffy kissed like he fought: without logic, in the most reckless and passionate way possible. 

And Katakuri liked it.

Beginning to move his pelvis to indulge Katakuri's hand, Luffy tried to struggle with his tongue, in a breathtaking fight. A fight that Katakuri won, of course.

“Even your tongue is big…”

They broke away just a moment, just to catch their breath between a panting breath and an exchange of languid glances - then, Luffy was drawn back to him to bit his lower lip, sucking and licking it, but Katakuri wanted to kiss him again as if it were all he needed to get satiated. 

Meanwhile, With those two fingers inside Luffy, he began to scissor them, in an attempt to enlarge and prepare him enough. He wanted to take him there and at that moment, because a little, tiny fear was bubbling in his chest: he didn't know when Luffy would leave the territory, and Katakuri just wanted to make him his and devour everything. 

"Katakuri ---" Luffy sobbed against him, tying his arms tightly around his neck, hands-on the massive back of pulsing muscles up to scratch it and mark it. And oh, if the way he said Katakuri's name did not make him crazy! 

He felt his erection burning, in need of attention, and to claim Luffy's body as his - he felt a strange animal instinct to fuck him roughly, to make sure that no other man would ever try to touch the King with a finger again. 

"Katakuri ---" 

Katakuri hushed him gently, stroking his lips with his tongue and then producing sugary liquid on his fingers busy teasing that soft and inviting ass. By now Luffy was trembling in his arms, and when the fingers became three, he now decided to surrender and let Katakuri do what he needed.

Feeling his fingers being squeezed by stiff muscles, with his free hand, Katakuri began to caress Luffy's right cheek in an attempt to make him relax.

“Katakuri - more - please…”

He was ready - of course, he was! 

It did not take long for the tip of Katakuri’s dick to replace the fingers.

At first, the man was afraid of hurting them, but he found soon after how easy it was to make Luffy fit perfectly to the entire length of his rod. 

"You're perfect," Katakuri roared, holding him firmly by his wais as Luffy settled on him. He looked like a king sitting on his throne, still trying to ride him with a partial composure.

**His** king. 

Suddenly, he started to move his hips, slowly at first, then more energetically. Katakuri felt the pleasure of each thrust join the pain of the wounds, one of which suddenly opened. But he gritted his teeth and resisted! 

Luffy was trying to speak, but everything he was saying was incoherent moans, praises, and sobs every time Katakuri slid out to slam inside him completely. He was breathing hard, indulging Katakuri in his movements, reaching a rhythm that would satisfy both. 

As expected, Katakuri did not last long and came without warning, hot and intrusive - Luffy did not seem to be mind, but refused to get off of there and, to Katakuri's amazement, the boy began to lazily masturbate with his hand. 

“Stay there,” Luffy ordered, moving his hips up and down, while his hand matched the lazy rhythm.

The older one swallowed and took his time to observe him, enjoying the sight granted only to him: Luffy was red and sweaty, his eyes reduced to two slits because of the pleasure, and his lips parted while he whined, mouthing only the name of Katakuri, feebly. 

But what made Katakuri widen his eyes was the belly bulge - he could see, perfectly, how much his dick was filling Luffy. How deep it was…

Oh - god - perfect boy!

He was lucky he had no more stamina for one more round...

Luffy's orgasm followed soon after, completely dirtying Katakuri's abdomen as he leaned in leaving a more chaste kiss on his lips.

“You did good,” Luffy praised him.

“I’m sure I could do better,” Katakuri smiled and helped him to stand up on the mattress and grunted, satisfied, when he saw his seed, dense, running down the other's thighs.

“I need a bath…” and yet, Luffy took Katakuri’s hand, who helped him to settle down at his side followed by a low chuckle. 

Afterward, Katakuri tried to ask him how he was doing, and if he needed to go now. After all, Luffy had a crew to listen to and they probably should have left right away - and Katakuri would be alone again.

Alone…

Well, not really alone, but…

Still, Luffy smiled slyly, curling up on the huge mattress as if he intended to stay there with him even after their merienda. 

“Rest first,” Luffy yawned, stretching his arm to hug the other, “bathe next and eat after. I’ll leave when I want to.”

Katakuri’s heart raced, fast and steadily.

Perhaps, he should give a chance to the so-called hope, right?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologize if there are any mistakes - English is not my first language, but I hope I edited it the right way and adjusted everything I needed to x.x
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> See you soon!


End file.
